Waiting For Draco
by Tomo Potter
Summary: Harry is always waiting for Draco... HPDM, Slash.


A/N: I want to be the Harry to your Draco. You probably have no idea this is aimed at you, but it is. You -don't- know who you are. To everyone else; hello! Here's some gratuitous H/D slashy goodness.

Disclaimer: Is my pen name J.K. Rowling? No? Good then, I probably don't own it.

Setting: 5th year. Because 15 year olds are horny bitches, baby:Austin Powers spank:

Warnings: Slash (boy on boy) language, a fair bit of innuendo.

**Waiting for Draco. (Because I haven't written nearly enough HP later, and I wanted smut.)**

Harry was in a mood. He paced the corridors of Hogwarts aggressively, waiting.

Always waiting.

They had always been this way - Harry would wait for Draco to finish whatever he was doing - be it something important as Prefect duty, or something as stupid as "educating" the first years. And tonight was one of the latter - Draco was off with Crabbe and Goyle, probably doing something stupid like bullying other students, or pretending to study.

Harry laughed aloud at the thought of Draco studying - Draco may have been naturally intelligent, but he had always had an aversion to actual studying. He would much prefer to do the bare minimum required, and spend the remainder of his time terrorising first years, keeping up appearances by wooing girls, and snogging Harry. They had been going out in secret for just over a year now, having hooked up in fourth year, after the yule ball.

--Flashback!--

_Well, the yule ball was over. Despite Ron and Hermione's argument and his discovery about Hagrid, this had been one of the most exciting nights of Harry's young life, and there was no way he was sleeping now. Instead, he sneaked into the grounds, walking around, the crisp night air stinging his cheeks and caressing his bare skin._

_Yes, bare. Harry had only been in pyjama bottoms, and hadn't bothered to put a top on. Since he didn't plan on running into anyone, he simply grabbed his glasses and invisibility cloak, and snuck outside. _

_Once the coast was clear, though, the cloak was removed and thrown over his shoulder. Harry had no real need to be hidden outside. Instead he walked through the night happily and confidently. The moon was out, a smiling crescent hung among the stars, shedding dim light across the grounds. A few bushes still contained fairies, which glowed in their different colours, throwing small speckled light across Harry's bare feet. _

_"What are you doing here?" Harry's peaceful happiness evaporated at the sound of an unwanted voice._

_Malfoy. Sitting in one of the bushes, a fairy sitting peacefully on his hair. It threw it's bright yellow glow across his locks, making them look brighter, blonder, and more beautiful than ever. Although Malfoy was a smug git, Harry had to admit that he was very handsome._

_"I'm taking a walk. What about you?" Harry responded, suddenly feeling more selfconcious about his half-naked state._

_"Felt like getting away. The ball's over now right?" Malfoy asked. He was still covered by his dress robes, although they were unbuttoned, revealing a pale, toned chest. _

_Harry nodded. "Yeah, ended awhile ago. A few people are continuing the party in their common rooms, but I didn't feel like joining them."_

_"Ugh." Draco frowned. "I bet Pansy's at the Slytherin one. She'll be sliming all over everyone. She's disgusting when she's drunk, y'know? Gets all friendly and starts spilling secrets left right and centre. Not the best place to be."_

_Harry laughed, nodding. "The Gryffindor party was smaller when I walked through it, just Neville and Ginny dancing and Fred and George trying to make some fireworks work indoors."_

_Draco laughed. "Fillibusters?"_

_"Nah, their own invention. They're trying to start a joke shop."_

_"Really?" Draco blinked, patting the grass beside himself, silently inviting Harry to sit down._

_Harry obliged, thinking how totally weird this was. "Yeah, they've got a ton of stuff already I think. They gave my cousin a toffee that made his tongue huge!"_

_Draco grinned. "Amusing... did they put him right?"_

_"Eventually. My aunt was trying to rip his tongue out... it was choking him and everything." Harry smiled._

_Draco laughed. "That would be funny... I might even consider buying some."_

_"They'll be thrilled... they take owl orders I think."_

_Draco laughed. Harry felt something on his head._

_"Fairy." Draco said._

_Harry blinked. "What? Are you calling me gay?"_

_"No, a fairy. Landed on your head. It makes your hair look less like a rat's nest." Draco smirked._

_Harry blinked, moving his eyeballs up. Sure enough, he could see a slight blue glow from the top of his head. "That's good. Otherwise I might have been insulted."_

_"Really? So you think homosexuality's a bad thing?"_

_"Well no, not really, it's just a bit... weird."_

_"So is heterosexuality. So what."_

_"I guess... wait a second... you think being straight is weird?"_

_Draco shrugged, looking away. Harry didn't let him off with that._

_"Are you gay? Or bi? Or something?"_

_Draco mumbled something._

_"What?"_

_"I said, 'Always have been.' You got a problem?" _

_"No, I guess not, I just never thought you were really the type."_

_"Of course not, if I was the type, my father'd go ape."_

_"I... I guess.'"_

_"You really don't mind? Promise not to pay me out in front of the entire school?"_

_"No sweat." Harry smiled, He was feeling strangely warm towards Malfoy tonight, like he was just another person, instead of that guy he usually was._

_"What about you? Do you have any preference?" Malfoy asked._

_Harry shrugged. "Never really thought about it. I guess bicurious? I don't have much of a preference, genders are just genders. Nothing to do with love."_

_Draco nodded. "I agree... I just happen to only seem to fall in love with people of the same gender." As Draco said this, he shot Harry a shifty look, one that Harry may have imagined, but he may not have._

_"Like I said, I haven't given it much thought... Cho Chang is pretty though."_

_"Chang? That Ravenclaw bimbo?" Draco looked disgusted. "She's so weepy though, and throws herself all over Diggory."_

_"I can't really blame her." Harry admitted. "He's a good looking guy."_

_Draco laughed. "Is he ever. The champions this year... I reckon they must have just picked the best-looking of the bunch!" He blushed once he realised what he had just said._

_"So wait." Harry blinked. "You think I'm good looking?"_

_Draco shrugged, looking away._

_"Answer me!" Harry demanded, grabbing Draco's chin and turning him to face back towards Harry. Both fairies had long-since eloped, leaving them all alone in the soft moonlight._

_"I... well yes. Okay." Draco glared at Harry. "Ha-ha, very funny, gay-boy Malfoy thinks Potter's gorgeous. Bet you and Weasley and Granger have a right good laugh after this." Draco got to his feet, still glaring at Harry. Harry scrambled up._

_"I wasn't planning on telling them." He said softly, and, on one of those mental urges, placed his lips lightly on Draco's. He was met at first with only cold unyieldingness, but that quickly gave way to hunger and passion, and Draco was kissing back, wrapping his arms around Harry, playing with his hair, stroking his chest and stomach, hands trailing down his back..._

_"Oi!" Harry stepped back, slapping Draco's hand. "Hands off the booty!" He smiled slightly, and Draco pouted. _

_"Aww. and here I was, thinking you were a cheap whore I could grope all I liked." Draco returned the smirk, and for a moment both of them forgot what had just happened. And then it hit them both at once._

_"Shit! What if someone saw us?"_

_"Oh god... what's Ron going to do?" _

_Both boys had their panic, then decided that a good sitdown and talk was in order. Though this was quickly replaced by... snogging._

Meanwhile, a year and a bit later, Harry was waiting for Draco.

They had been supposed to meet up half an hour ago.

Harry had just turned on his heel, ready to storm back to the dorm and confront Draco tomorrow in a huff, when aforementioned blonde showed up, racing right up to Harry in a panic.

"Harry! Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I had no idea it was this late!" He went to put his arms around his boyfriend, but was pushed back.

"What was it this time? Did Pansy desperately need your opinion on her underwear drawer? Was there a first-year that needed you to bully them? Cut the crap Draco, I'm not going to wait around like this for you again."

"No Harry, listen, I have a surprise."

"Oooh, what is it, a box of chocolates and an 'I'm sorry' note?"

"No listen, come on!" Before Harry could protest further, and yell and scream at his boyfriend, Draco had returned to the direction from which he came, leaving an enraged Harry to follow, fuming all the way. Down several corridors, Draco flung open the door of an empty, abandoned classroom.

"Taadaa! I've been working on this for months! Happy Valentines Day!" The room was festooned in reds, greens, and silvers. There was a bed with a huge cake on it saying 'To the only one I ever loved or ever will love, Happy Valentines Day from Draco.' and large red hangings. The walls were adorned with roses and streamers, and there were roses absolutely everywhere, and suddenly, there was a single red rose in Draco's hand.

"What do you think of it, my love?"

Harry was speechless for several moments, before he smirked. "I hope you didn't make the cake first." He said finally, amused.

Draco laughed. "Come, my love, let us not waste this room." He tucked the rose into Harry's back pocket, slinking into the room. Harry was glad that Draco had thought to use a rose without thorns, and followed, watching Draco.

"What do you think of your present?"

"It's... marvellous." Harry grinned, locking the door behind himself.

"That's not even the best part..." Draco took off his robe, revealing that all he was wearing under it was a pair of black boxers, with words stamped in red across the crotch and repeated on the backside.

The words read 'Property of Harry Potter.'

Harry decided that waiting wasn't so bad after all...


End file.
